The Edge of Our Days
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Nonlinear BlaiseTheoDaphne drabbles:: 1. A birthday surprise leads to unusual revelations about Blaise.
1. Unconventional

Moresome May, BlaiseTheoDaphne: dancing

Shannon's Showcase: light, LGBTQIA representation

Book Club: memory, almond, making someone breakfast

Buttons: "What sort of monster doesn't like chocolate?"

Film festival: problem

Photography Month, lifestyle: Write a slice of life

Note: All fics in this collection will be established relationship unless otherwise stated

Word Count: 566

* * *

Daphne is still half asleep when she makes her way to the kitchen, brushing her fingers through her dark hair in an attempt to loosen the tangles. When she steps into the kitchen, she enters the kitchen, she doesn't know whether to laugh or screen.

Everything is in chaos. The eggs have burnt and stuck to the pan, and the sausages have shriveled and blackened. Foul, dark smoke pours from the stove, and Daphne quickly waves her wand, muttering an incantation to clear the air.

But the sight is still amusing because among the chaos, Blaise and Theo dance, seemingly unaware of the destruction. Daphne clears her throat, and her boyfriends break apart. Theo suddenly seems to notice what's happened, and he sets about, clearing things up, his pale skin blushing a dusty pink.

Only Blaise remains unfazed. He offers her a bright grin and holds his arms out. Almost grudgingly, Daphne steps forward, allowing him to embrace her.

"And what the hell were you two doing?" she asks curiously.

"Trying to make you a birthday breakfast," Blaise answers before pulling away, pressing a kiss to her nose. "But then Theo started humming that song… You know the one. From the Yule Ball."

Daphne smiles at that, the memory clear in her mind. She had been Theo's date that night. A slow song began to play, and Blaise approached them, asking them for a dance. That was the night Daphne learned she could fall for two people at the same time.

"Blaise insisted on dancing," Theo interjects, sending the pots and pans to the sinking and casting a quick spell so begin the wash. "He can be very distracting."

Daphne grins, nodding her agreement. By now, she knows exactly how distracting Blaise can be. Then again, Theo isn't much better. It's so easy to lose focus when either of them around. "I'm well aware," she assures him, summoning a box her favorite cereal instead. She plucks a slivered almond and granola cluster drizzled with chocolate and popping it into her mouth. "Thanks for trying, at least. Want some?"

Blaise wrinkles his nose and shakes his head. "I think I'll try again. You know I don't like chocolate."

"What sort of monster doesn't like chocolate?" Theo demands, wrapping an arm around Daphne, as though to protect her from the chocolate-hating beast their boyfriend has now become. "This is a problem."

Blaise snorts and rolls his eyes before turning his attention back to the stove. With a wave of his wand, he summons two fresh pans.

"I think you've offended him," Daphne teases.

Theo breaks away from her and moves closer, wrapping his arms around Blaise. "Don't worry. We still love you. Even if you make questionable choices where your taste buds are concerned."

"Piss off."

"Come on," Theo murmurs, and Daphne tries not to laugh. "You know you love me."

"Chocolate isn't even that great," Blaise mutters. "The hype over it is uncalled for."

The two go back and forth like that, fussing and bickering as Blaise prepares a light breakfast for three. Daphne watches, and she feels a flutter in her chest. Some people are lucky if they meet one person to love unconditionally. Somehow, she has found two people to love like, and it's an imperfect love, but it's perfect for them.

Maybe it's a little unconventional, but she wouldn't trade it for the world.


	2. More Than Maybe

Moresome May, BlaiseTheoDaphne: belong

Character Appreciation: victory

Book Club, Ruby: impulse, excitement, snow

Showtime, Beggars at the Feast: wind

Emy's Emporium, polyamory: Write about a triad

Word Count: 782

* * *

Theo feels the flutter of nerves when Blaise and Daphne return to their home. There's a strange tension in their usually relaxed postures, and Daphne's eyes are rimmed with a splotchy pink as though she's been crying. The excitement of their return quickly fades.

"What's wrong?" he asks as Daphne brushes snow from her dark curls. "You look like hell."

She smiles at that, but it's a bitter, hollow sound. Apparently today is not a good day to make jokes. "Thanks for that," she mutters, removing her scarf and tossing it onto the table.

"We just got back from lunch with my mother," Blaise announces, scowling. There's something about seeing his mother that always puts Blaise in a bad mood. Theo suspects there's some history there, but he's never bothered to ask. "She's…"

Daphne sniffs and stalks off, moving to the window, her back to them. Blaise follows behind her, and Theo joins them. For several moments, no one speaks. They stand there, watching the snow swirl in a gust of wind beyond the glass.

Finally, the silence becomes too much. His boyfriend and girlfriend are hurting, and there's no way he can keep quiet for much longer. "What did your mother do?" Theo asks.

"She's insisting that Daphne and I get married."

Theo doesn't know why it surprises him or why it feels like a punch to the gut. Of course it would be expected. The three of them love one another, but it isn't a love the rest of the world would understand—especially not their families with their archaic beliefs that marriages are out of necessity, that anyone who tries to challenge that are a disgrace to Pureblood society. It's hard for them to be open about their relationship; for the most part, the world assumes that Blaise and Daphne are a couple, and Theo is just a close friend.

"Oh."

Daphne shakes her head, trying her best to smile. It doesn't quite reach her eyes the way her true smiles do. "My parents aren't as fanatic about marriages, but they keep pushing as well," she admits.

"Why don't you?"

Daphne and Blaise exchange confused looks before focusing on Theo once again. Maybe it's a strange question, but he thinks it's valid enough.

"We can't all three get married," Blaise points out dryly.

Theo rolls his eyes, snorting. "Really? But it's so traditional," he deadpans. He takes a step closer, kissing Daphne, then Blaise. "I love you. Both of you. I don't like the pressure you're under. Seeing Daphne cry—"

"Wasn't crying," she grumbles, a hint of a scowl playing at her pink painted lips.

"You were," Blaise says, and she pouts.

Theo clears his throat, drawing their attention back to him. "Right. Seeing Daphne cry hurts me. Knowing Blaise gets upset when he's around his mother… I just want you two to be happy."

"We're happy with you," Daphne points out, and Blaise nods his agreement.

"Who says I'm going anywhere? The three of us belong together. It doesn't matter if two of us get married. We have each other, and nothing is going to change that," Theo insists, his heart fluttering with excitement. A broad grin tugs at his lips, and he can't fight the hopeful feeling that seems to flow through his veins. Blaise and Daphne stare at him as though this is some strange impulse, but he knows it will work, that nothing can keep them apart. "You two will get married. I'll be the best man, of course. All the pressure is gone, and you won't lose me."

"Why does that sound ridiculously impossible?" Blaise asks, but he's grinning, and his dark eyes are alight.

Maybe it is impossible. Maybe their love is too complicated, and there's no hope for a happy ending. But Theo doesn't want to focus on maybes. There is nothing solid behind a maybe, and he wants to cling to what he knows: that he loves Blaise and Daphne, that nothing will change that, and that he'll do his damnedest to make sure the three of them can have a happy life together.

All they can do is try.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Daphne asks, her tone hesitant.

"Deadly," Theo confirms.

For a moment, there's only silence and stillness among them. Finally, Daphne squeals, rushing forward. She throws her arms around Theo, kissing his cheek. "I guess there's nothing to lose," she decides.

"We can try," Blaise agrees.

It isn't a perfect solution, and Theo doesn't know if it will even work. But it doesn't matter. The three of them have a chance for happiness together. Just trying and holding on to hope is enough of a victory in his eyes.


	3. The Little Things

_Moresome May: holding hands_

 _Shannon's Showcase, Norway: believe, "Enjoy the small things. With time they will get big."_

 _Showtime, Little Fall of Rain: flowers_

 _Buttons: "I Wouldn't Mind"-He Is We, "I'll catch you."_

 _Word Count: 310_

* * *

" _Forever is a long time. But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side."_

 _-He Is We_

* * *

"Stop!" Daphne squeals, running along, Theo in close pursuit.

"I'll catch you!" Theo calls, but Blaise can tell he isn't running as fast as he can. He'll let Daphne win; he always does.

Smiling to himself, Blaise sits in the shade, watching his boyfriend and girlfriend run through the park, laughing and cheering like children, like they're still as young as they had been when they'd all first falls in love. It's hard to believe nearly a decade has past since that wonderful day their fourth year. They had worried that they would grow bored with one another or grow apart with the years, but they're still going strong.

"Got you!" Theo laughs, putting forth a burst of speed and launching himself forward, his arms wrapping around Daphne.

Giggling, the two of them sit on either side of Blasie. Theo slips his hand into Blaise's, their fingers lacing perfectly together. Daphne rests her head against Blaise's shoulder, absently plucking flowers from the ground.

"You're over here, being all brooding and pensive," she notes, brushing the soft petals of purple wildflower over his skin. "What were you thinking about?"

"How far we've come."

It hasn't always been easy. Sometimes, loving two people feels like drinking Essence of Insanity. It takes work and effort, but, in the end, there's no denying that it's paid off. Daphne and Theo are both perfect. He cannot imagine his life without them by his side.

They've put a lot of care into this relationship, and it has grown into something beautiful. And to think, it all started with little, simple moments just like the one they're sharing now.

"I love you two," he tells them, and his heart still flutters, nearly ten years later, when they say it back.


	4. Becoming Four

_Moresome May: unsteady_

 _Brand War, Killer Frost: baby blue, snow, icicles_

 _Holmes: sisters_

 _Word Count: 425_

* * *

"Isn't it a bit…" Astoria offers Daphne an almost apologetic smile as they trek through the field, the snow crunching beneath their feet. "I'm sorry. Isn't it sort of strange."

Daphne exhales deeply. By now, she's used to these conversations. Astoria at least tries to understand the relationship she has with Blaise and Theo. Maybe it isn't perfect, but it's an effort. Still, there are moments like these where she feels like all the progress they've made has been for nothing, like it's shattered.

She rests a hand on her stomach, take care as she walks, the thin layer of ice and snow making her movements unsteady. She's only just found out about her pregnancy, and it isn't as though she can feel her baby her; the gesture is just a strange comfort, a reminder that there is a new chapter in her life waiting to be written.

"Strange?" she echoes, arching a brow.

Her sister's cheek darken to a dusty pink. Astoria clears her throat, coming to a stop near the fence. For several moments, neither of them speak. The younger girl focuses her attention on an icicle that clings to the wood, brushing her nails over the frozen fixture. "You're dating two men," she mutters. "Do you even know whose child it is? Blaise or Theo's?"

"Does it matter? We all love another, and we're going to raise this child together. End of story."

Astoria looks as though she wants to argue further. The pink in her skin darkens to a faint red, but she simply shrugs. "If you're happy," she says at last. "I guess that's all that matters."

"Yeah." Her tone is sharper than she intends. "It is."

…

Daphne watches in silence as her boyfriends bicker over the color of the paint for the nursery. Blaise waves his wand, and the paint pales to a soft, baby blue.

"There's traditional, and then there's cliche," Theo snorts, changing the color to emerald. "A good Slytherin color is best. Perfect for a boy or girl."

"Daph? Thoughts?" Blaise asks.

For a moment, she forgets how to speak. Instead, a small laugh bubbles from her lips. Perhaps the pregnancy seems strange to others; maybe she doesn't know which of her partners is the father. And yet it doesn't matter. Everything else is so ordinary, and it reminds her that it will all be okay.

"Green or blue?" Theo presses.

Daphne crosses the room and hugs each of them in turn, kissing their cheeks. "Anything," she says. "It will be perfect no matter what."


	5. Happiness

_Moresome May: going shopping_

 _Showtime, Building the Barricade: plan_

 _Character Appreciation: splinched_

 _Buttons: vase_

 _Word Count: 537_

* * *

"Are we done yet?" Theo hates the hint of a whine in his voice, but Merlin! He's been following Daphne around all day, trying to keep up with her on this ridiculous shopping spree. In the process of Apparating between Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, he nearly got himself splinched, and he just wants to go home.

"Not yet," she says, coming to a stop in front of a shop window, her eyes fixed upon an ornate gold and jade vase. "Everything has to be perfect."

Theo snorts, rolling his eyes. He lifts his arms which are laden with bags upon bags filled with various trinkets and things. It's only a matter of time before he has too much to carry. "If this isn't enough to make things perfect—"

"I've only just begun!" Daphne interrupts urgently, shaking her head and causing her dark curls to whip against her face. Under different circumstances, her panic might have been cute. "It's Blaise's twentieth birthday. We have a plan, and we're going to see it through!"

Theo shrugs. He's almost tempted to point out that their boyfriend won't give a damn about some fancy celebration. Blaise has never cared much about those types of things. Really, he'd probably be happy with another evening spent in, enjoying an intimate dinner with Theo and Daphne.

However, his girlfriend is determined, and Theo definitely knows better than to get between Daphne and what she wants. The last time he'd done that, she had banished him to the sofa for nearly a week, and he isn't eager to have that happen again.

"Whatever you want, darling," he says, pressing a quick kiss to her plump lips.

The stress seems to melt away at his approval. Daphne's expression brightens, and there's a visible spring in her step as she hurries down the alley. Theo watches her for a moment, a small grin playing at his lips. After a few seconds, he follows behind, fully aware that he can't leave her in shops unsupervised.

…

"What have you two been up to?" Blaise asks when he comes home from work.

Daphne and Theo exchange knowing glances. "Nothing," she says sweetly. "Just went out for ice cream."

Their boyfriend studies them for a moment. When Blaise's attention rests on Daphne, Theo does a quick sweep, confirming that all their new things have been stashed away. Now, it's just a matter of keeping them hidden until they can put Daphne's big birthday plan into motion.

"Why do you look so guilty?"

Daphne leans again Theo, giggling. "I don't think Blaise trusts us very much."

"About as far as I can throw you," Blaise confirms with a grin. "So? What have you done?"

Theo pulls away from Daphne and approaches Blaise, kissing his forehead. "I guess you'll just have to find out."

The other man groans, shaking his head. "You know I hate surprises."

"We know," Daphne confirms. "Now, come on. Dinner!"

Blaise is still grumbling as he and Theo follow their lover into the kitchen. Theo smiles to himself. Maybe it had been best to let Daphne have her little shopping spree. It had made her happy, and the end result will make Blaise happy.

Really, nothing else matters.


	6. Sleepy Afternoons

_Moresome May: Sleeping_

 _Holmes Mystery: jealousy_

 _Word Count: 348_

* * *

Blaise hates the acidic feeling in his stomach and the way his chest feels like it's being painfully squeezed. It shouldn't bother him; there's no room for jealousy in this relationship.

He can't help it. The negative feelings refuse to go away when he comes home to find Daphne and Theo cuddled up on the couch, napping peacefully.

It isn't their fault. Theo is on leave from work. Of course he and Daphne are going to spend more time together; it's to be expected.

But that doesn't ease the fear that hangs over him. What if they spend too much time together without him? He's always been afraid that they would realize they're made for each other, that Blaise is just a burden. They'll fall completely in love, and he'll get left behind.

He shakes head, scowling to himself. It's ridiculous. The three of them have been together for six years now. They've spent so much time together. Maybe things aren't always perfect, they the three of them love one another deeply. Nothing is going to change that.

Relief washes over him, mixing with shame. How could he be stupid enough to believe Daphne and Theo would leave him behind? After everything they've been through, nothing is going to keep them apart.

Theo stirs, stretching his slender arms. He opens his eyes and sees Blaise there. A small grin tugs at his lips. "What time is it?" he yawns.

"Half past three in the afternoon," Blaise answers.

"Oops. Must have dozed off," Theo chuckles sheepishly.

He starts to get up, but Blaise shakes his head and moves forward. He climbs onto the couch, squeezing between Theo and the arm. "Nothing wrong with enjoying a lazy day," he says with a yawn. "I missed you guys."

Theo leans over and presses a kiss to Blaise's lips. "We missed you too."

Blaise closes his eyes and leans back. He doesn't make an effort to actually drift off to sleep. Instead, he just smiles to himself and thinks about how lucky he is to have two amazing lovers in his life.


	7. Take a Break

_Moresome May: "I wish I could understand."_

 _Word Count: 634_

* * *

Daphne thinks that she might be close to losing her mind. No matter how long she stares at the page, the words refuse to make sense. Her sleep deprivation is to blame, but she doesn't care. It doesn't make the stupid blurry words any less frustrating. With a groan, she slams the book shut.

Blaise and Theo look up from their spots on the sofa. "Something wrong?" Blaise asks, and the hesitation in his tone is almost comical. Almost. Not today.

Daphne holds up the textbook on advanced healing, a scowl twisting her cherry painted lips. "I wish I could understand," she sighs, dropping the book unceremoniously back onto the table with a loud, clattering _thud_. "I _need_ to understand. My career literally depends on this." Her voice cracks, her tone bordering on frantic.

She knows she's being ridiculous. While it is definitely important that she learns this, she knows it isn't the end of the world. Her final Healer examines are still a month away; she has plenty of time. But logic doesn't matter. She's been obsessing over this, studying well into the night, trying to be nothing short of perfect.

Her boyfriends exchange glances before nodding. Blaise climbs to his feet, clapping his hands together. "Right," he says, moving closer and pressing a kiss to Daphne's forehead. "I'll put the kettle on."

"Something soothing," Theo adds, waving his wand and casting a Summoning Charm. "A nice chamomile with honey, perhaps?"

"Perfect," Blaise agrees before disappearing into the kitchen.

Before Daphne can ask, Theo reaches up and catches the Summoned quilt. He closes the distance between them and helps Daphne to her feet before draping the quilt over her thin shoulders. "Come on," he says. "You need to rest."

"I'll rest when I'm dead," she grumbles.

Theo sighs and shakes his head. He gets a strong grip on her and pulls her away before she can protest. "That might be sooner than you think if you keep abusing yourself like this," he tells her, guiding her to the couch and coaxing her to take a seat. "Bettering yourself is all fine and well, babe, but you have to take care of yourself too."

Daphne wants to argue. He doesn't understand. She just wants to be a Healer! Why is that turning into such a big deal?

As though he can read her thoughts, Theo shakes his head and strokes her dark curls. "I know you like to push yourself," he tells her, "but you have to remember that you have limits. You're allowed to pace yourself, Daph. It's okay."

Blaise appears with a tray laden with teacups and leftover ginger biscuits. Though she still wants nothing more than to return to her studies, her stomach growls. She can't remember if she's eaten anything at all since lunch.

Maybe Theo is right. Maybe she has been too hard on herself.

Blaise sets the tray on the coffee table and sits beside her. "I'll be damned," he muses, his full lips quirking into a smirk. "You actually got through to her? Didn't use the Imperius Curse, did you?"

Theo snorts. "It was tempting," he says. "But she wasn't terribly stubborn for once."

Daphne rolls her eyes and snatches up a biscuit, nibbling it with a satisfied sigh. It's hard to admit it, but her lovers are right: she does need to take a break. Her body and mind have been under so much stress lately, and it feels good to actually slow down and relax again. She's only happy that she has two amazing men who are quick to make sure she's okay. Though she'll never admit it, she would probably have self-destructed without them.

"Thanks, guys," she says, kissing them each on the cheek.

It's the closest she'll ever come to admitting they're right.


	8. No Need for Nerves

Moresome May: first date

Word Count: 462

* * *

"How does this even work?" Theo asks, raking his fingers through his hair.

He has never been a particularly nervous person. Now, however, he's bordering on panic. Dating is complicated enough, but dating two people at once? With both partners dating the other? He likes the idea, but Merlin! It makes his head spin.

Blaise glances up, his brows lifted in amusement. For several moments, he doesn't speak. His skilled fingers tug at the silky fabric of his silver and green tie, neatly tying it around the collar of his shirt. "You sit down and order lunch," he answers at last, an amused smirk on his lips. "Then you eat lunch and talk to your dates."

Theo rolls his eyes. He's tempted to throw something at his boyfriend, but, as shaky as his hands are right now, he doubts he could hit a target. "Hilarious," he huffs. "You are absolutely hilarious. Ever think of becoming a comedian?"

Blaise's smirk grows. With a shrug of his shoulders, he crosses the sort distance between them and straightens Theo's tie. "It's just like when we date," he says. "The only difference is that Daphne is with us."

"How does paying work?"

"We're splitting the bill."

Theo shakes his head, trying to process this. It's simple enough, of course. And yet his mind seems unable to wrap around it. He's always been taught that there are certain roles to be enforced—like how it's his job to pay for a woman's meal on a date. "Isn't that basically what friends do when they go out?" he asks.

Blaise snorts and wraps his arms around him. "Exactly." He presses a chaste kiss to the corner of Theo's lips. "All the best relationships should pretty much be like friendships. It works for us.'

Theo finally manages to smile. He slumps forward, his posture visibly relaxing as relief washes over him. "Right," he says with a nervous chuckle. "You're absolutely right."

…

His nerves are unwarranted. The two meet Daphne at Madam Puddifoot's, and all his tension seems to melt away.

Blaise is right. It's just like spending time with a couple of close friends. The only real difference is that, when the date is over, Daphne kisses them both.

"I was so nervous," she admits, laughing at herself. "It's silly, right? I've known you two forever. Why should I be nervous?"

"Nothing to be nervous about," Theo agrees.

Blaise snorts. "Please. You nearly pissed yourself while we were getting ready."

"Blaise!"

Daphne covers her mouth, but her mittens don't quite muffle her giggle. Though Theo wants to be annoyed, there's no denying the smile that stretches his lips.

"Yeah, yeah. So I was nervous," he grumbles.

But now, he feels free, and he can't wait for his second date.


End file.
